This invention relates to a pneumatic tire having a one-piece cordless thermoplastic elastomeric carcass.
In the construction of radial tires, the plies of the reinforcing fibrous cords extend transversely from bead ring to bead ring. On top of the plies under the tread is an inextensible belt comprised of several layers of cords. The belt cords are low angle, about 10.degree.-30.degree., and act to restrict the 90.degree. carcass plies. Radial tires are known to have certain advantages over bias-angle tires or bias-belted tires and have good road capabilities and excellent wearing qualities. However, the carcass of radial tires, as mentioned above, contains cords, made of nylon, polyester or rayon that extend transversely from bead ring to bead ring. The cords in the carcass of the tire are an essential feature because they function to, among other things, retain the size and shape, anisotropy and handling response of the tire. However, constructing a carcass having radial cords is an expensive and rather complicated procedure in the manufacture of radial tires. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an alternative or modified construction for radial tires not requiring a carcass containing fibrous cords.